


the sun has burst the sky

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [10]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The Cloud Kingdom was at its most beautiful during sunrise.





	the sun has burst the sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Come, let me kiss you right there wake you up like sunrise."
> 
> More barbie femslash for ye.

_The sun has burst the sky_

_Because I love you_

**Jenny Joseph**

 

The Cloud Kingdom was at its most beautiful during sunrise. The void of midnight blue pierced by vibrant oranges and pinks. The fluffy clouds reflected a rainbow of pastels. It was the most magnificent way to start a new day.

“Brietta?” came Rayla’s voice. The auburn-haired princess turned around to see the Queen stepping onto the balcony. “What are you doing here?”

Brietta shyly smiled. “It’s nice being home… but this place is so much prettier.”

“And you’re welcome here whenever, but your parents will be worried sick if they find you’re gone at this early hour,” Rayla gently informed. She sat next to Brietta, looking out at her kingdom.

“I know…” Brietta sighed.

“I can tell you’re upset,” Rayla observed, placing a delicate hand on Brietta’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“Everything’s changed so much down there,” Brietta admitted with a frown. “All my childhood friends are older and married with kids. Annika is always off with Aidan.”

“You’re lonely,” Rayla mused.

“Yes,” Brietta confirmed with a nod of her head. “It was always fun here. With the girls and… and you.” The Princess’ eyes searched the Queen’s.

Rayla grasped Brietta’s hand. “I must admit, I was a bit sad to see you go. Your presence was always comforting. But, I could always sense you’re longing to return to your family. What does your heart long for now?”

Brietta leaned closer with her blue eyes bright and honest. “My Queen, it longs for you.”

Rayla mouth gaped in surprise before smiling. “And I love you too, my Brietta.”

As the sun warmed the Cloud Kingdom with its embrace of a new day, Brietta kissed Rayla. A sweet joyous symphony played in her mind. Finally, her life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
